Forum:Power/Ability Guide
Power/Ability Guide If you think of another power please suggest it here! Powers and Abilities Absorption- The ability to absorb someone's personality, likes, dislikes, memories, etc. through physical contact. If the contact is long enough, the person who is being absorbed, dies. Accelerated Probability- The ability to automatically stop time when confronted with a situation. Users can see all the possible possibilities and choose the best one. Then they can accelerate themselves along that path to make it happen. Acid Secretion- The ability to create a highly corrosive acid through your hands. Acidic Blood- The ability to naturally have a highly corrosvie acid in your blood. Activation & Deactivation- The ability to turn electronic's and automobiles on and off by touch. Adaptation- The ability to mutate and change yourself to adapt to any environment or situation. Adjusting- The ability to be immune to the effects of molecular abilities. Adoptive Muscle Memory- The ability to replicate any seen physical action, other than super powers. Advanced Combat- The ability to have natural skills in all fighting styles. Advanced Electrokinesis- The ability to shoot a beam of pure electricity. This only grows from regular Electrokinesis. Advanced Fire Throwing- The ability to shoot a beam of pure fire. This only grows from regular Pyrokinesis. Aerokinesis- The ability to manipulate air, clouds, wind, and air storms. Age Manipulation- The ability to manipulate another person's age. Age Shifting- The ability to change your own age. This will not heal physical injuries. Age Transferal- The ability to take/give age from a living organism or an object. Agility- The ability to be naturally more agile than a regular human being. Alchemy- The ability to change the matter an object is made of. Anatomical Liberation- The ability to take off your limbs and reattach them without pain. Animal Control- The ability to manipulate and control animals. Animal Mimicry- The ability to turn into animals. Animalistic Partnership- The ability to be able to talk to, control and summon one certain type of animal. Appearance Alteration- The ability to alter another person's appearance. But NOT your own. Apportation- The ability to teleport objects but not people or yourself. Users CANNOT create object's from thin air. Aquatic Respiration- The ability to breathe underwater. Astral Premonition- The ability to astral project yourself into the future when you recieve a premonition. You can talk to the people you see in the future. This can only be gained by a growth of a regular power of premonition. Astral Projection- The ability to project your soul and mind to another place. Young users' real body falls into a coma-like state, but more experienced users can stay awake in both forms. Atmokinesis- The ability to control the weather. Audiokinesis- The ability to control sound any way you like. Augmentation- The ability to strengthen other heroes powers and abilities. Aura Absorption- The ability to absorb other's auras. This can kill people and it can absorb powers. Aura Manipulation- The ability to control all types of auras. Belief Induction- The ability to make people believe what you say. Biokinesis- The ability to harm or heal living organism's with the mind. Bliss & Horror- The ability to invoke positive and negative feelings in people. Body Insertion- The ability to literally climb into another person and control the person. Bone Manipulation- The ability to control bones with your mind. Bone Spike Protrusion- The ability to shoot spikes of bones from your skin. User's can regenerate yourself ONLY from this power. Bursting Balls- The ability to conjure balls that explode upon contact. Camouflage- The ability to blend into your backrounds. Catoptromancy- The ability to see other people or places by looking through mirrors. Celerity- The ability to move at the speed of light. Chaetokinesis- The ability to manipulate your own hair. Chlorine Gas Exudation- The ability to exhale a toxic chlorine chemical instead of carbon dioxide. Chlorokinesis- The ability to control and create any type of plant. Chronokinesis- The ability to manipulate time. Claircognizance- The ability to know random bits of information without people telling it to you. Clairsentience- The ability to see something's history by touch. Clairvoyance- The ability to locate people by thinking of them. Claw Retraction- The ability to create long or short claws from your hands. Clinging- The ability to secrete a sticky substance from your hands when you pick something up. Cloning- The ability to duplicate yourself at will. Combustive Waves- The ability to shoot waves from your hands that reduces things to ash. Conjuration- The ability to create things from thin air. Conjuring the Elements- The ability to control and create fire, water, air, and earth. When you mix them together you can control the weather. Constriction- The ability to constrict someone like a snake when you hug them. Corrosion- The ability to speed up the process of erosion. Crushing- The ability to crumple and deform things. This includes catching and crushing powers. Cryokinesis- The ability to create and control ice. Crystal Manipulation- The ability to control crystals and minerals. Danger Sensing- The ability to sense when danger is near. Deflection- The ability to bounce powers back at people with your hand. Dehydration- The ability to absorb all the water from something. Deoxygenation- The ability to suck up all the oxygen from a small area. Deviation- The ability to make anything thrown or shot at you, turn around and go the way it came from. Diamond Mimicry- The ability to turn into a diamond form of yourself. Diamond is very hard to break and is very strong. Digital Communication- The ability to talk electronically inside your head. Dimension Hopping- The ability to "jump" into other dimensions. Dimensional Storage- The ability to have a bag that has unlimited space inside of it. Discord- The ability to cause people to fight. Disintegration- The ability to cause things to reduce to ashes. Divination- The ability to see the future in any divination way possible. Dragon Mimicry- The ability to mimic the traits of a dragon (i.e. flight, strength, dragon form, and pyric exhalation). Dream Leaping- The ability to put yourself into other's dreams. Dream Manipulation- The ability to control other's dreams. Earthquake Causing- The ability to make earthquakes by stomping. Ecological Empathy- The ability to feel how your natural surroundings are. Elasticity- The ability to stretch and deform your body as if it was made of rubber. Electric Mimicry- The ability to turn yourself into Electrokinesis- The ability to create and control electricity. Empathic Manipulation- The ability to control the emotions of others. Empathy- The ability to feel what other people feel. Enchanting- The ability to give powers to inanimate objects. Energy Balls- The ability to create and throw balls of energy. Energy Beams- The ability to shoot beams of pure energy. Energy Blasts- The ability to create a blast of energy from your hands. Energy Manipulation- The ability to control all types of energy. Enhanced Hearing- The ability to hear things that a normal human would not be able to hear. Enhanced Memory- The ability to remember everything that you have ever heard, seen, and done. Enhanced Reflexes- The ability to have quicker reflexes than a regular human being. Enhanced Senses- The ability to have better and more acute senses then a regular human being. Enhanced Synesthesia- The ability to see sound as colors floating in the sky. Fear Amplification- The ability to make someone fear something more and more. Fear Projection- The ability to make someone's fear's come to life. Fire Balls- The ability to create balls of fire. Fire Breathing- The ability to exhale blasts of fire. Flight- The ability to fly like a bird. Floating- The ability to hover a few inches in the air. Force Blasts- The ability to create blasts of energy that propel things away from yourself. Force Fields- The ability to create a bubble or barrier of energy that protects yourself and anything else behind it from things being thrown your way. Geokinesis- The ability to control the earth and any kind of earthen materials (i.e. bricks, sand, etc.) Glamouring- The ability to change your own physical appearance and voice. Gold Mimicry- The ability to turn into a gold form of yourself. Granulation- The ability to make things turn to sand at your touch. Gravitational Manipulation- The ability to create gravitational vortexes or black holes at will. Healing- The ability to heal things with your mind. Health Optimizing- The ability to sense and heal any disease or illness that a person has. Hydrokinesis- The ability to generate and control water. Illusion Casting- The ability to make other's see what you want them to see. Immobility- The ability to not be able to be moved by any opposing force. Immortality- The ability to live forever with immunity from aging, disease, and illness. Impenetrable Skin- The ability to have a skin that cannot be cut, stabbed, burned, or harmed in any way. Imprinting- The ability to burn your thoughts onto something. Induced Radioactivity- The ability to emit toxic radiation from your hands. Inflammation- The ability to cause burns on things without fire. Intangibility- The ability to be able to pass through solid matter. Intuition- The ability to sense the next attack at you. Intuitive Aptitude- The ability to be able to understand complex things without training. Invisibility- The ability to become unseen to the naked eye. Kiss of Death- The ability to burn someone's insides when you kiss them. Knowledge Absorption- The ability to take the knowledge from somebody. The other person still keeps their knowledge as well. Laser Emission- The ability to shoot very hot and powerful lasers from your eyes or hands. Levitation- The ability to be able to float in the air but NOT fly. Lie Detection- The ability to be able to tell if someone is lying. Life Draining- The ability to drain the life force of another and take it for yourself. Light Absorption- The ability to absorb all the light from the area that you are in. Liquification- The ability to make objects turn into liquids. Literary Manipulation- The ability to control books and words. Luminescence- The ability to emit a blinding light from your body. Lung Adaptation- The ability to have your lungs adapt so that you are able to breateh in any environment (i.e. poison, no oxygen, chloroform, etc.) Luring- The ability to make another person feel the need to come to you. Magnetism- The ability to manipulate ferrous materials or items made out of metal. Mass Manipulation- The ability to change the size of your body or mass. Mediumship- The ability to see the ghosts of the deceased. Memory Manipulation- The ability to alter and control the memories of others. Memory Theft- The ability to completely steal the memories of others. Mental Manipulation- The ability to control the mental state of others as well as their memories and thoughts. Metal Mimicry- The ability to turn your body into a metal form. Microscopic Vision- The ability to see down to the molecules and atoms of an object or person. Microwave Emission- The ability to emit microwave's that can heat, boil, or cook something. Mind Manipulation- The ability to manipulate the mind of other's, making them think, act, and do what you want them to. Mind Transference- The ability to switch the minds of two people. Molecular Acceleration- The ability to make the molecules of an object reverberate, causing it to combust or melt. Molecular Combustion- The ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point that they combust, making an object explode. Molecular Deceleration- The ability to slow the molecules of an object causing it to move in slow motion. Molecular Immobilization- The ability to stop the molecules of an object so that it makes something in motion stop exactly where it is. Mummification- The ability to temporarily turn a person into a mummy so that they are rendered immobile and unconscious. Nature Enhancement- The ability to be able to heal plants and animals. Necromancy- The ability to summon the souls of the deceased and be able to control them. Nerve Gas Emission- The ability to emit a toxic nerve gas when you sweat. Nerve Manipulation- The ability to control the nerves of others. Neurocognitive Deficit- The ability to shut down the upper brain functions of others causing unconsciousness. Night Vision- The ability to see in the dark as if it is daytime. Non-Biological Duplication- The ability to duplicate inanimate objects at the touch. Object Displacement- The ability to make an object disappear at the touch. Oil Secretion- The ability to generate a very slippery oil. Omnilingualism- The ability to speak every language known to man fluently without any training. Optical Fire Bolts- The ability to shoot blasts of fire from your eyes. Optical Thermodynamics- The ability to shoot beams of energy from your eyes. Organic Material Forms- The ability to turn into different materials (i.e. diamond, metal, rock, water, etc.) Pathokinesis- The ability to shoot beams of emotions at others making them feel of that emotion. This power is an advancement of the ability of Empathy. Persuasion- The ability to tell others what to do. Petrification- The ability to temporarily turn another person to stone. Phoenix Mimicry- The ability to mimic the traits of a phoenix (i.e. flight, pyrokinesis, resurrection upon death, strength, and healing tears). Photokinesis- The ability to control and create light. Poison Emission- The ability to generate a very dangerous poison in everybody around you that will kill them if not turned off. Users of this can also heal others when they die from this. Portal Creation- The ability to create portals that lead to other places. Power Absorption- The ability to steal the abilities of others. Power Containing- The ability to hold the abilities of others but not use. Power Extraction- The ability to take the abilities of others out of them. Users of this do not get the powers after they take them. Power Granting- The ability to give abilities to others. Power Manipulation- The ability to control the powers of others. Power Mimicry- The ability to copy the abilities of others. Users can copy many abilities at a time. Power Negation- The ability to cancel out of the abilities of other supers near you. Power Replication- The ability to mimic ONE ability at a time and after you absorb a new one you lose the old one. Power Swapping- The ability to swap the abilities of two supers. Precognition- The ability to see long visions of the future. Precognitive Dreaming- The ability to see the future in your dreams. Premonition- The ability to see the future in small glimpses when you touch something that pretains to that future you saw. Projection- The rare ability to alter reality with your mind. Psychokinesis- The ability to move objects that you are not able to see with your mind. Puppet Mastery- The ability to control other people's movements with your mind. Pyrokinesis- The ability to control and generate fire. Pyrotechnics- The ability to generate fireworks of all kinds. Rage Projection- The ability to project rage and anger into another person. Reconstitution- The ability to put yourself back together if you ever were to be blown apart or destroyed. Regeneration- The ability to heal your body if it is ever harmed. Remote Teleportation- The ability to teleport objects or other people. Usally stems from Teleportation. Resurrection- The ability to come back alive again after death and to be able to raise others back from the dead. Retrocognition- The ability to see the past. Sand Manipulation- The ability to control and generate sand and dust particles. Sedation- The ability to make others fall asleep. Seismic Burst- The ability to create a burst of sonic energy that propels things away from yourself Seismic Jump- The ability to jump extremely further than a regular human being. Self-Detonation- The ability to make your body explode and reconstitute upon will. Sense Enhancement- The ability to have better senses than a regular human-being. Sensory Paralysis- The ability to temporarily cancel out the abilities of others. Separation- The ability to remove and reattach your limbs at will. Shadow Energy- The ability to create and control blasts of dark energy. Shadow Mimicry- The ability to turn into a shadow without an object to create it. Shapeshifting- The ability to shift into any shape or form. Shattering- The ability to make glass shatter. Shifting- An ability shared between two people who are able to teleport to each other, have an empathic link, can merge together, and have telepathy. Smoke Secretion- The ability to generate a fog or heavy smoke. Sonic Scream- The ability to scream or yell at super high pitched velocities. Sound Absorption- The ability to absorb ALL sound making yourself deaf and immune to the ability sonic scream. Space-Time Manipulation- The ability to be able to stop time, time travel, and teleport. Specific Animal Mimicry- The ability to be able to shapeshift into ONE animal only. Sublimation- The ability to be able to turn into a fog or mist. Summoning- The ability to call a person or object to you. Super Strength- The ability to exert more physical pressure than a regular human being. Supernatural Detection- The ability to sense other supers and their powers. Technopathy- The ability to control technology and automobiles. Telekinesis- The ability to move things with your mind. Telepathy- The ability to read the minds of others. Teleportation- The ability to move from one place to another without going through the space inbetween. Note: Try and make your form of teleportation special like make it a special kind like when you teleport you leave behind some kind of smoke or light. Teleportation Manipulation- The ability to force or cancel out teleporters. Telescopic Vision- The ability to see as if you are looking through a microscope. Temperature Manipulation- The ability to control the temperature of objects, people, or the place around you. Temporal Rewind- The ability to rewind the flow of time. Temporal Stasis- The ability to stop the flow of time. Thermokinesis- The ability to generate heat but not fire. Thermovariance- The ability to be able to boil and cook the insides of others. Thought Projection- The ability to plant thoughts and images in others minds. Time Travel- The ability to travel through time. Transformation- The ability to turn others into animals and inanimate objects. Transmogrification- The ability to transform into inanimate objects. Voice Echo- The ability to put your voice where you aren't. Voice Manipulation- The ability to change the sound of your voice. Voyeurism- The ability to become invisible except for your eyes which can see through walls, smoke, etc. Wall-Crawling- The ability to climb on walls and ceilings. Water Mimicry- The ability to turn into water. Water Teleportation- The ability to be able to teleport through water. Web Projection- The ability to shoot webs from your hands. X-Ray Vision- The ability to see through solid matter. Zoopathy- The ability to talk to animals.